Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows My version
by thejokerclown123
Summary: Draco and his friends try and enjoy their 7th yr at Hogwarts...little did Harry know thats when the Dark Lord Voldemort tries to end him, but finds out something about himself in the end...Story starts when Voldemort is trying to kill Harry but it turns..


"Now" said Voldermort, "We got to the castle and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body?-No-Wait-" There was a fresh outbreak of laughter, and after a few moments Harry felt the ground trembling beneath him. " You carry him," Voldermort said. "He will be nice and visible in your arms , will he not? pick up your friend, Hagrid. And the glasses -put on the glasses- he must be recognizable." Someone slammed Harry's glasses back onto his face with deliberate force , but enormus hands that lifted him into the air were excedingly gentle. Harry could feel Hagrids arms trembling with the force of his heaving sobs; great tears splashed down upon him as Hagrid cradled Harry in his arms, and Harry didnt dare, by movement or word, to intimate to Hagrid that all was not yet lost. "Move!" said the cold hissing voice Harry has heard so many times before. Voldermort pushing himself through two Death Eaters, he yelled "Stupify" and the red light hit Hagrid knocking him to his kness, making him drop Harry. Moments later he opend his eyes to find himself on the wet earth and seeing Hagrid just inches away from his face. Harry layed there listing to hear if anyone was near by, Harry forced himself to his feet and saw that Voldermort was just feet away from where he was standing. Harry drew out his wand as so did Voldermort and he said with a hissing laugh, " This is it Harry, just me and you...there is no one here to protect you not your half-blooded mother not even your weak father or poor old defenceless Dumbledore, and now Harry your going to die just like your muddblood mother." Voldermort yelled " Avada!" and Harry Intersepted with " Wingardium Leviosa!" which sent Voldermort into the air. Harry tourtured him for a few moments and then made him fly hard into a near by tree which knocked Voldermort out and go into an instant coma. Harry dropped his wand and fell to his knees as relief brushed over him that the war between him and Lord Voldermort was finally comming to and end, he sat staring at the ground thinking how was he going to finish Voldermort off. He heard a noise; looked up to see a black figure running towards him, it was no other than Draco Malfoy. " HARRY!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" panted Draco as he helped Harry to his feet. " Fine...Why?" asked Harry looking shocked that Draco even cared that Harry knocked out the most powerful Wizard in the world. " Harry I got something to tell you...I know for the past 6 and a half years I wasn't nice to you and I know I wanted to be on the Dark Lords side but that dosent matter anymore...Harry I like you and I always have... I guess I just had wierd ways of showing it." Draco laughed and looked Harry in his big green eyes. " Draco the truth is I had mixed feelings to and ...I like you too." Harry looked into Draco's greyish eyes and grabbed his hand. They put all feelings a side and Draco helped Harry carry Voldermorts lifeless body to a cliff that was on the side of the school, they both looked at eachother and tossed his body off the cliff. Harry and Draco watched Voldermort fall to his rocky death as he hit the sharp rocks below. Harry looked at Draco and Draco Looked at Harry, Draco put his arm around Harry and kissed him on the cheek they walked up to the school together to alert everyone that Lord Voldermort was no more. A couple days passed and everything was back to normal, today was the last day that Harry, Ron and Hermione would spend time inside Hogwarts together again. Ron and Harry where in the boys dormitories packing there trunks when Hermione came in looked at Ron and Harry " Are you two ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfeast?" Ron looked at Hermione and with a little laugh said " Is that even a question Hermione you know im always hungry!" " Oh Ron." said Hermione as she leaned over and gave him a kiss. They went down to the Great Hall together for the last time, they were almost at the entrence when Harry saw Malfoy and ran to him. Harry gave him a great big hug like the rib crushing ones Hagrid always gave him. Harry still holding Malfoy looked at him and said " I havent seen you sence you helped me with Voldermort." Malfoy looked at Harry " I know I thought it might be kind of weird...you know." " Why would it be weird?" asked Harry looking loveingly into Malfoys Grey eyes. " I dunno what do you think everyone will say that were you know...together?" asked Malfoy with a sad look on his face " Who cares!...we like eachother thats all that matters." Harry grabbed Malfoys hand and they walked into the Great Hall together. Ron and Hermione both looked at eachother Ron asked Hermione stumped " What was that all about Malfoy and Harry all of the sudden BFF?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said " I dunno... lets go talk to him." Ron and Hermione sat down next to Harry at the Griffindor table Ron turned to Harry and said " So... Whats with you and Malfoy all of the Sudden best friends?" Harry had a scared look on his face and then looked at Hermione and then looked at Ron and said " What are you talking about?" Hermione gave Harry a dont lie look and said " Come on Harry we saw you and Malfoy talking and then you grabbed his hand." Harry looked at Ron, he gave Harry the same look as Hermione. It was then Harry new he had to come clean to his two best friends and tell them the truth, " Um...me and Malfoy arent friends...um were seeing eachother...um going out." Hermione put her hand over her mouth and Ron got up from the table and went up to the boys dormitories. Harry looked at Hermione shocked who still had her hand over her mouth, " What was that all about?" asked Harry "Harry um...this just comes at a surprise you know I mean we would never have guessed you um liked...i mean you went out with Cho...this is just a suprise." Hermione put her hand on Harry's " Harry I think you need to go and talk to him." Harry looked at Hermione " Why?...he's not going to listen ...he wont understand." "Harry...I dont think of you any differently ...its just that ...why Malfoy?" Harry felt anger burning inside, he got up from the table; looked at Hermione and said " Hes Changed...He helped me finish off Voldermort." Harry walked into the boys dormitory and saw Ron sitting on his bed, " Ron look ...im sorry I didnt tell you about Malfoy I didnt want you to go weird on me you know...Its not like I changed im still the same." Ron looked up at Harry " I know it sounds mean but its just to weird ...to think you and Malfoy together ...a couple its gross and hes the enemy." Harry rolled his eyes and said " Hemione doesnt care...and shes happy for me why cant you be happy for me Ron?" Ron got off from the bed and walked towards the door " Im sorry mate but I just cant look at you the same." " Ron dont ...your suposed to be my bestfriend dont walk out on me...what am I suposed to do it just happend ...I dont know why but i like him alot." Harry looked out the window with a little smile. " Well I guess you two will be happy together." Ron walked out with his trunk and closed the door on Harry. Harry was standing alone on the platform waiting for the train along with other Hogwart students, Harry saw Hermione she looked over at him and he waved at her and smiled, Hermione waved Ron looked over and saw who she was waving to and pulled the sleeve of her jacket as he turned around to walk to the other side of the platform. Harry felt a little poke he turned around to see that it was Malfoy, he gave Harry a kiss " Whats wrong?" asked Malfoy "Oh ...Uh...nothing, its nothing." Harry looked over and noticed that he couldent see Ron and Hermione anymore. Malfoy and Harry got on the train along with the other students, " Wanna find a corridor just me and you?" asked Harry. Draco and Harry found an empty corridor. Harry was looking out the window Draco put his hand on Harry's knee and siad " So what did Weaslebe and Granger say when you told them.?" Harry looked over at Malfoy " Ron wants nothing to do with me and Hermione said she was happy for me...well us." Malfoy looked into Harry's eyes and said " Listen I dont think Weasley is a good friend if he wants nothing to do with you and as for Granger well... I dont know what to tell you Harry." Harry's eyes filled with tears at the thought of lossing the two best friends he has ever known, but thinking he gained something just as good. Malfoy looked at Harry and gave him a kiss " It will be ok."

--12 Years Later--

Harry and Draco have been living in his godfathers house and they adopted two boy's, the oldest one's 11years old and his name is Adrian-Ronald-Rose-Potter-Malfoy and there other son is 10years old and his name is Zachary-Dustin-Kempton-Potter-Malfoy. Draco and Harry got married a month after they left Hogwarts. Harry and Draco watched as Adrian got on the Hogwarts Exspress. Harry waved fairwell to his son as the train pulled away. " Daddy why cant I go...I wanna go with Adrian." said a tearfull Zach , Draco and Harry where walking towards the exit off the plattform 9 3/4. " You have one more year." Harry said looking at Zach , " But I wanna go." Draco turned around to look at Zach " One more year." Draco noticed that Harry had stoped walking " Harry whats wrong?" " Draco look over there". Harry pointed to a shocked looking Hermione. Hermione came running over to Harry and Draco and said " Oh my god Harry how are you? and you Malfoy ...how are you guys." "Hermione its so good..." Harry Stoped talking and was suprised to see Ron. Hermione nuged Ron " Harry , Malfoy listen ...im sorry we havent seen eye to eye you know...well Harry Im sorry I blew this way otta paportion." Harry smiled " You think ...took you long enough." Hermione looked at Zach " Who is this little guy?" Draco patted Zach on the back and said " This is Zachary ...Zachary this is Daddy's old school mates." Harry pointed at them and said " Yeah we all used to be best friends." Ron put his hands in his pokets and his ears turned red and he said " Harry ..." Hermione butted in " So you have two kids?...we only have one his name is Albus." " Did he go to Hogwarts?" asked Harry. "Yeah I hope Adrain and Him become good friends." Smiled Hermione. Ron looked at Harry and said " Do you guys wanna go some where we can all catch up ...I wanna know how you guys have been ...and Harry , Draco I am really sorry about anything I said I am really happy for you Harry." Ron patted Harry on the back " Thanks Ron that really means alot." "wanna get going?" asked Hermione " Yeah" said Ron and Harry together. Draco, Ron , Harry and Hermione all went to the Hogs Head and reminesed about old times. --The End--

Ok as many of you know I know they didnt go to school in the 7th book. But its just a spoof of how it would have went in the 7th book my way so it insnt exactly the ending but you get the concept of the idea. 


End file.
